Satan
Satan or referred to many names such as Destruction or The Devil, is the Primordial Being of Evil, of Nothingness, of Darkness and of Destruction. He's the twin sibling of God. Biography Satan fought against God since eternity, one day, God created the Ophanims to have a strong help in the fight, Satan countered by killing all Ophanims but Lucifer, then, God created the Archangels as a replacement for Ophanims, Satan created the Archdemons to equalize, then, he created Sorath as the exact same time as God created Nachiel and they fleed, with time, God and Satan produced the realms known as Heaven and Hell as well as the entire species who would be known as Angels and Demons but, as God had Lucifer in his side, he eventually defeated Satan and locked him in a Cage known as the Devil Cage. Personality Not much is said about Satan other than the fact that he sees evil everywhere and is very cold. He is known to be extremely manipulative and always telling the truth. Satan tolerates people at long they show some respect and manners, otherwise he will hold a grudge and find ways of exacting vengeance.. The only people Satan is never like the way he is are his children. He dearly loves them and would kill anyone that harms them. He did his job as any parent and taught them a thing or two about existence and life and show them how to live their lives. He is amused as to how they start a sibling riot and end up backstabbing each other's throats. he finds it annoying and would have to come down and put them in their place of acting childish like any other parent would do. His oldest children are very loyal to him and loyal to the end as they would aid him any goals he is after. Offspring Physical Children * Scarlet (Demiurge): Satan conceived a Primordial-Mortal Hybrid daughter by the name Scarlet, the Antichrist, who inherits Satan's concept, Evil. Spiritual Children * Demons: Satan created many demons such as Sorath, the Emperors or the Princes for example. His most infamous and powerful creations are the Primordial Demons, the Archdemons. Powers and Abilities * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: There is not much that can be said of how truly powerful Satan is other than the fact that he live since eternity and is the twin of God. One things for certain is that he is far superior than any supernatural entity in creation. Satan's role in existence is becoming the embodiment of all things that truly end. He will be the one to wipe out all of existence so that it may be reborn once more. So Satan is powerful enough to erase all of creation. Satan is also responsible for creating his children, the Archdemons. Among his demons, they very much fear his power, presence, and just by speaking his name. Satan is nothingness, destruction, darkness and evil. he can truly kill anything entirely, in fact just by his mere presence if he wanted to, he can dissolve anyone that is below an Archangel Level Entity. His power is described to be immeasurable, even God describe Satan being a literal force of nature and he is the definition of power, despite them being equals. ** Creation: Satan created the Archdemons such as Mephistopheles. The Archdemons are by far the first things he created. He also created the Hell and the demons. ** Destruction: When the end of time and everything finally arrives, Satan will erase everything in existence so that creation can be reborn and the process continues on and on. *** Void Manipulation: Satan is the Primordial Being of Nothingness. He can remove any concept such as light, darkness, time, space, life, death, energy, or anything that is existence. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Satan is aware of every event, location, being, object, or anything in existence until his locking. He knows the number of demonic beings that have died across creation and is aware of when someone is in his realm, when he freed, the Archdemons showed him everything happened. * Immortality: Satan has existed since the beginning of everything and was the first being to mark existence. Satan will continue to exist forever until the end of time and then later on when creation is reborn and the process repeats itself, he will continue to live on. * Memory Manipulation: Satan can easily go through a person's mind by force and leave a excruciating pain as possible when he does this. No mental barrier can keep him from searching through a person's memories. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Satan cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. It's unknown if anything can possibly harm the likes of Satan as he has no physical form unless he chooses to have one, but is always remaining in his true visage or possess someone. He can tank a full scale attack of a Primordial Level Weaponry to the face, unscathed and all it does is to piss him off. The combined assistance of many Archangel Level Entities or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence individuals with a Primordial beings can inflict harm on Satan. * Primordial Blast: Satan can focus a powerful potent energy blast that is a red and black colored blast. It is capable of wiping out any entity in existence, leaving Archangel Level Entities nearly crippled and Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings severely wounded. After throwing God a few feet away, Satan unleashed multiple, non-stop energy blast at him, resulting in knocking him out cold and then threw her out of Hell. * Primordial Smiting: Satan can smote a person in a similar fashion like an angel, however instead of a white light that engulfs a person's eyes and mouth, it is red light. He can smite a person effortlessly with a hand gesture, flash of his eyes, thought, or verbally. If he were to smite Anything such as Archangel Level Entities or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings, it would take 1 minute to fully smite them. * Super Strength: Satan possesses vast supernatural strength to overwhelm any entity in existence except for Primordial Beings. With a single punch, he is capable of knocking a person from his realm, sending them back to earth and leaving them in a coma for months. For Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Being it feels like they went through a hangover afterwards. Any thing below an Archangel Level Entity is ate the risk of having their heads blown off clean or entire being reduce to a subatomic level if Satan is not pulling his punches. * Telekinesis: Satan can use his mind to move objects or beings. He can easily restrain Archangel Level Entities with his mind while he's busy doing other activities and looks as if he's not paying any attention. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings can be retrain but manage to resist. * Teleportation: Satan can teleport anywhere in existence without limit. He can easily travel to different realms such as Heaven, Hell, Avalon, Earth, Purgatory, or anywhere. He can easily break through locations that are covered in powerful wards or Primordial Level Magic. He can easily tear through Heaven's Gates. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Being such as Ophanims, Shards, Demiurges, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims can only harm Satan significantly, but cannot do anymore than that. If they have a Primordial Being with them, then they can do some serious damage than Archangel Level Entities. Destroying Beings * Primordial Entities: Satan's sibling, God as well as the strongest Horseman, Death, are capable of equaling with him. When two Primordial Beings clash, they are unable to overwhelm, weaken, or outmatch and will prolong for a long period of time. Quotes * "If only you could saw what creation did" -Satan to God before his emprisonment in Devil Cage * "Why Demons less deserve to live than your angels ?" -Satan to illusioned God * "Leave Hell !" -Satan to God * "Greetings Metatron, or should I say...God !" -Satan to Metatron, the Voice of God * "I am demonkind's father and every true parent love their children." -Satan explaining his love for demonkind * "Yes, I killed your precious fellow Ophanims but I will say to you, if I must do it again, I'll do it, all creation deserve to die." -Satan to Lucifer * "Be freed from God's injustice, Horsemen" -Satan about to free the Horsemen of Apocalypse * "You're my daughter, Scarlet, and I love you, the fact you're the Antichrist doesn't mean you need to be on my side and I will support you no matter if you choose God's side or my side." -Satan to his daughter, Scarlet * "And he say it's my heart which turned to stone" -Satan learning Lucifer's fall Category:Characters Category:Satan Category:Villains Category:Celestials Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Beings Category:Main Villains Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:Hell